


Welcome to the Takanashi Wildlife Shelter!

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: The Takanashi Wildlife Shelter is a strange place where all sorts of strange and unusual animals gather. They may get themselves into rather unusual situations, yet each day that passed was, for most part, peaceful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I was digging out resources for my [Sex Pistols AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/424123) (in this AU the characters are as their respective animals) and somehow this was born talking about/spazzing over the animals with [orpheusheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart) led to this.
> 
> We wanted to see this illustrated but none of us can actually draw, sadly, so you would only get this in the form of a story.
> 
> Please use your imagination to envision them as the animals in this story to enjoy it to its fullest!
> 
> Still, enjoy!

This is Takanashi wildlife shelter, a special place for wild animals.

It is an unusual place where the animals are free to come and go as they wish, but while they are at the shelter they are protected, taken care of and well fed. The owners of the place do not force the animals to stay nor do they exercise control over the animals, as the founder believed in letting the animals be free.

But for some reason, they seem to attract a strange variety of animals. Some of them include endangered species, a hybrid that is rarely found in the wild and a certain animal that is known to be extinct in the island country.

Despite that, they seem to get along well and the days pass peacefully.

"Tenn, are you okay? You're shivering."

"Of course. It's so cold."

"Well, it's winter, after all. It can't be helped. Do you want to move closer to me?"

"I'll do that."

"What's this? The little kitten doesn't have enough fur to protect himself from the winter's chill? Why don't you just go into hibernation and save yourself the trouble of freezing to death?"

"Oh my, it seems that we have a liger going senile here."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you were going senile. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a kitten but a leopard cat? And an Iriomote, if I should emphasise. Have some respect for an endangered breed."

"Endangered, my furry ass. Just because your kind is weak and dying out doesn't mean you can put yourself on a pedestal. If you think about it, I'm pretty rare myself: if you look at it, aren't I the perfect mix of two breeds? That's harder to find compared to your kind, I bet."

"It's disgusting to see how you're so full of yourself even though you're suffering an identity crisis. Since you have a pea for a brain, I feel the need to inform you that a liger isn't even a proper species, to begin with."

"And for your information, every other cat who is smaller than me is a kitten— What did you just say about me?"

"Gaku! Tenn! Stop arguing already!"

"You stay out of this, Ryuu!"

"Why am I getting scolded when I didn't do anything wrong?!"

It was but a typical day for the three who got along well. Gaku, a liger. Tenn, an Iriomote leopard cat. Ryuunosuke or just Ryuu, a North Chinese leopard.

Gaku and Tenn could often found bickering, even over the smallest matter. Ryuu was the one who would stop them before it got bad enough that they would literally aim for each other's throats.

"Heh… for an adorable little kitten you sure have a big mouth. Shall I do you a favour by keeping it permanently shut?"

"I shall pass on that, thank you. Instead, why don't you get yourself to the vet to check if your brain really has shrunk?"

"You're asking for a fight, aren't you? I'll rip out your throat, kitten."

"Oh? Why don't you give it a try? For someone who is all bark and no bite, you sure make some decent threats."

"Why you!"

"Just stop it already!"

"Whoa!"

In order to stop them from actually fighting, Ryuu pounced on the both of them. Because of this, he ended up smacking Gaku with his large paws, sending the liger rolling backwards. Tenn had a less fortunate fate and ended up getting squished beneath him.

"Ryuu! That hurt! Why did you hit me?"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"At least you weren't the one who is being flattened by his fat ass." Tenn sighed, no intention to push him off or break free. "Well. At least it's finally warm around here."

After Ryuu had gotten off him, Tenn settled himself next to Ryuu's hind legs, leaning towards him for warmth.

"Gaku, get yourself over here."

"Why?"

"Stop grumbling and come over already."

Gaku was not pleased with the way he was being spoken to so rudely, but he still did as he was told.

"Closer."

That one word was repeated until he was sitting much too close to the leopard. However, for Tenn, it was comfortable as he was being surrounded by their thick coats of fur, like a warm blanket.

"I'm going to sleep for a while. Both of you, don't move until I get up."

"What?!" Gaku spluttered, finally realising that that was the reason why Tenn had insisted for him to come so close to the both of them.

However, the leopard cat was already snoozing, fast asleep.

"Falling asleep so quickly... he's really a little kitten, isn't he?"

"Just let him be, Gaku. Have a good nap, Tenn."

As instructed, neither of them moved while the smaller animal enjoyed his nap. In the end, they passed the time by idly chatting. During this time, there were moments when Tenn moved about in his sleep, surprising the both of them. However, as they grew used to his movements, they were able to ignore it.

A little while later, some of the other animals came by. One of them were Iori, a Siberian cat, and Riku, Tenn's younger twin brother who was also an Iriomote leopard cat.

The latter, upon noticing them, bounced over to give his greetings.

"Good morning, Yaotome-san and Tsunashi-san!"

"Good morning." Iori gave his greeting after Riku, which was followed by a curt bow.

"Good morning, both of you."

"Yo. Out for a walk?"

"Yes! The weather is lovely today, so I decided to move around a little! Iori here said something about being eaten if I went alone so he tagged along!"

"It wasn't like I was worried about your condition."

"Yeah yeah." Riku rolled his eyes at Iori's retort, but his ears perked up as he detected a familiar scent. "I smell Tenn-nii!"

"He's in here snoring somewhere." Gaku gestured to the large expanse of fur that belonged to him and Ryuu. "So you got to look for him if you want to find him."

"I see!"

"Nanase-san." Iori looked worried as if he already knew what the younger of the leopard cats was going to do. "Please don't tell me..."

"Well, then. I'll see you later, Iori!" As if the Siberian cat's worst fears had come true, Riku pounced onto the mountain of fluff. "I'm coming, Tenn-nii!"

Instead of landing, he dove in immediately to look for his dearest brother, while Iori could only watch in sheer horror as he wails in alarm.

"NANASE-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

At that moment, Iori had only two choices: to watch helplessly as Riku gets lost in between two large predators, or rescue him before anything happens.

He was scared, who would not be, but he was more worried than anything else.

Well, there he goes.

Following what Riku did, Iori leapt towards the two big cats. At this point it was starting to get uncomfortable with the smaller animals squirming about, leading Gaku to protest with a deep growl.

Iori's leap, however, was not left unwitnessed: his older brother Mitsuki, a Desert cottontail rabbit had heard his cries and had hopped over to investigate what had happened. Along with him came Nagi, a European wolf. The both of them happened to arrive at the time when Iori, too, had disappeared into the mass of fur.

"Iori?!" The rabbit could not help but cry out as he watched his brother vanish before his eyes.

"Oh my. What is Iori doing?"

"I don't know, but I know it's dangerous! Stay still Iori! Your big bro's coming for you!"

"Mitsuki! Wait for me!"

"Oi, stop—"

However, Gaku gave his warning too late, as the second after the rabbit had landed on them the large wolf followed, literally crashing into the two big cats. This caused a commotion, not just between the two larger animals, but the smaller animals who were hidden in the fur as well.

"Mitsuki! Your Nagi is here for you—Ouch! Why did you kick me?"

"Why did you have to dive in muzzle-first?! And at my crotch too! Have you no shame at all, you incorrigible wolf? I'm never going to speak to you again!"

"Rokuya-san! You're too big and heavy for this! Please move away! And stop violating my older brother in public!"

"It was an accident! Forgive me!"

"Ah! I found Tenn-nii!"

"All of you, please stop jostling!"

"Hey! Nikaidou! Stop cracking up over there and help us!"

Yamato the green turtle, who had been watching from a distance all this time, was laughing as hard as any turtle could as he watched the amusing scene before him unfold.

However, no one had noticed in the midst of the commotion that Tenn had woken up, and he was in a terrible mood. Who would not be, if they were rudely disturbed from their peaceful slumber?

With a loud snarl, the older of the two leopard cats unsheathed his claws, lashing out at almost everyone in his immediate vicinity. He unleashed his half-asleep fury at the two big cats, who were completely innocent, and the wolf who protected the rabbit who attempted to protect his younger brother. The only one left unharmed was his beloved twin brother, who seemed unfazed by the entire fiasco.

"It's freezing and all I want to do is sleep; is it that hard to get some peace and quiet around here?" He spat at them before returning to his brother's side.

The younger of the leopard cats, the actual cause of the entire fiasco that had happened, was mewling innocently with joy as his older twin settled down next to him and snuggled up to his warmth.

"Tenn-nii!" He purred happily, snuggling up to him. "Tenn-nii..."

"Riku, don't move around so much. I want to sleep."

"Okay!" And it was then that he decided to take a nap as well, curled up next to his brother.

In the meantime, everyone watched them in either bewilderment or amusement.

"… He really is the devil's twin, all right." Gaku grumbled, envying how comfortable they looked snoozing next to each other. "So? What do we do now, Ryuu—You got to be kidding."

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm' me. You still want to be that kitten's blanket after what he did to all of us?"

"Well, I do feel bad that he did get woken up because of how boisterous we all were… plus, there really isn't anything else we can do around here, so I may take a little nap myself. It's much cosier when we're all together, don't you agree?"

Gaku let out a sigh before moving over next to Ryuu, just not as close this time. "Fine. I guess I'll just sleep too. What about you two, Izumi brothers?"

"Well, Rokuya-san's still knocked out from Kujou-san's attack earlier… I suppose we could rest a while to pass the time as we wait for him to wake up. What do you think, Big Brother?"

"Well, it's better than finding a way to haul his ass away."

"… Ryuu-Aniki." Just as everyone else was beginning to settle down, they were approached by a large bear who moved slowly towards them, carrying something in his furry paws. "What is everyone doing?"

"Good morning, Tamaki-kun. We're just about to take a little nap. Is that Sougo-kun?"

By Sougo, Ryuu was referring to the curled-up snake Tamaki was carrying. He was barely moving as it was cold enough that he had gone into brumation. That left him to rely on the moon bear to bring him around the shelter during these cold months.

"Yeah. He's here. A nap, huh... that sounds nice."

"We thought it would be a good idea since it's warmer when we're all huddled together. Would you like to join us?"

"Since Sou-chan's not going to be moving for the rest of the winter, I don't feel like moving around, either... So I will." Plopping his bottom down on the ground next to the leopard, he leant against him with his usual nonchalant expression. "Ah... it does feel nice and toasty."

With the biggest yawn any bear could muster, Tamaki dozed off immediately. Everyone followed soon after, with one particular exception.

"Hey! Can someone give a turtle some help here? Anyone!"

Yamato, who had been laughing at them just moments before, is currently having his just deserts. He had laughed so hard that he flipped himself backwards, but once he had stopped he was unable to get back up. Unfortunately for him, no one was available to assist him.

All matters aside, it was a wonderful day spent peacefully in the Takanashi wildlife shelter as usual.

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 続かないよ。


End file.
